


【瑜昉】内秘心書 番外-Stay Gold （04）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 番外-Stay Gold （04）

04

空调风发出嗡嗡的声响，喉道很干，咽一下都是辛辣的疼。

性事的收尾可以用惨烈来形容。肢体麻木了很久，意识却十分清醒。尹昉被抱住他整个背的黄景瑜侧身压着，大腿卡在他股间，软下来的阴茎仍然嵌在他的肉洞里。全身上下只有那块淫秽之处烫热至极，焐得近乎融化，像是跟他的皮肉贴得太牢，长到了一起。

过程中一直没进水，东西倒是流了一大滩，囊袋空荡荡，虚软地感受不到一丝精气。  
尹昉长臂一伸，抓住床沿，借力挪出几分。黄景瑜自然也是醒着的，不给他半点机会，捞住他的腰拢回怀里。原本应是夜半的昏昏欲睡，可此刻更像是低烧过后终于清朗起来的脑回路，理当剥露内里，将愁绪和难堪一并啃啮殆尽。

黄景瑜翻过尹昉，托着他湿稠的屁股转了半圈，让他趴在自己身上。这次实在是做得过头，他想带他去清理，不过尹昉从始至终静默的态度，让接下来的对话可能会演变成一场谈判，这让黄景瑜有点急迫，无法浪费一分一秒。  
他揉捏他的臀，两指探入股缝里掏弄，肉洞松软滑腻，吃尽手指时还发出噗哧的水声。黄景瑜规矩地将所及之处的浊液都引出来，它们温润它们也暴戾，放在此刻并不是什么好的感受，可里面更深更热的地方手指已经碰不到，只有他勃起后的阴茎才能到达那个深度。  
黄景瑜心口一紧，竟因为这个想法感到蓦然失落，等尹昉从鼻腔里发出细细的呜咽声，他才揪起对方的脑袋亲了亲，“说话。”  
尹昉声音暗哑，却是答得极快，“我想洗澡。”  
“一会儿去。”黄景瑜抬手点了盏床前灯，捏起尹昉的下巴，“就没什么话想跟我说的？”  
“跟你说有用吗。”尹昉拍开他，翻身坐起来。  
黄景瑜连忙撑在他身后，“……是我让你难堪了吗。”  
他嘴唇微颤，有点拿捏不好语气，第一次在尹昉面前露出罔顾差耻的模样。  
“老实说，你这个样子让我害怕，我猜不准你的心思。”  
尹昉心尖一颤，莫可名状的疼痛让他喉头哽咽，被呛到般咳了几声。  
“没有什么难堪。只是工作上遇到点麻烦，跟你商量也解决不了，也不想你跟着烦。”他果断地说，转过脸迎上黄景瑜紧张的目光，扯出一个笑，“这个样子就让你害怕了？”  
“不是，你别转移话题。”  
“我自己会处理。”尹昉重重捏住黄景瑜的脸颊，阻止他深究，“我们说好的，不干涉彼此的工作。”  
“好。”黄景瑜妥协，扒下他的手捏了又捏，“但是你要搞清楚，再怎么困难，你还有我。”  
明明说的是好话，却端着讨架还架的态度，尹昉这次是真笑了，“黄老板是我的贵客，我不依靠你，我去依靠谁呢。”  
“这话我不爱听。”  
“是你说过要包养我。”  
“尹昉，我跟你认真的。”  
尹昉也认真地挑了挑眉，“没有什么是干一炮解决不了的，我相信了。”  
黄景瑜余力十足地啧了声，显然生着闷气，尹昉不客气地推他的肩头，“我要去洗澡，抱我起来。”他四肢沉重肌肉酸软，床上一片狼藉的景象也让他只想犯懒。  
尹昉张开手臂等他抱，等勾上黄景瑜的脖子，又贴到他耳边吹气，“我里面难受，你射得太深了。”  
“别勾我。”黄景瑜瞪着他，气息里一派灼热。尹昉顺着那股热堵住黄景瑜的唇，跟他接了个湿漉漉又情色的吻，舌尖退出高热的口腔后又吮了吮黄景瑜薄薄的唇瓣，低声请求，“一会儿你帮我操出来，好不好。”

结果他们在浴室里又做了一回，黄景瑜顶得极深，依约将尹昉体内的水都挤兑了出来，两个人搞得欲仙欲死，最后射出的都是稀液，大有精尽人亡的疯狂。不过尹昉心里淤堵的那些东西好像也消释光了，他们都是理性之人，情潮已退，风浪已平，世间总有许多无解的问题，若一一都要作茧自缚，尹昉便不是尹昉，黄景瑜也不是黄景瑜了。

隔天Yana来找尹昉，不意外地看到黄景瑜，两人都顶着纵欲过度的脸，反倒没了装体面的心思。Yana比他们还泰然，只不过涉及工作的事，还是拉着尹昉在书房里单独谈。这一谈就是几小时，黄景瑜干脆窝在客厅的沙发上跟人开电话会议，把最近手头的事情都弄得妥当，来之前他做了不少功课，问Cathy有什么可靠的办法，这位学姐在电话里毫不留情地将他教训一番，娱乐圈的龌龊他懂得三分，本是避之不及的，可现在却只想一头往里窜，把套路给摸熟了。说到底，是他幼稚的小心思燃起的这把火，真实的尹昉有没有咎责于他，已是不敢去探究。

黄景瑜此刻才领会过来，自己冲动的举止是有多么不知轻重，他为这样的计较感到羞愧。过往说出的话也好，做出的承诺也好，他应该付出和守护的对象明明只有尹昉而已。

与Yana谈完话的尹昉神色轻松许多。晚上黄景瑜派人去熟悉的餐厅买了些菜回来，都是尹昉喜欢的，他们摆到阳台吃得大汗淋漓，又跑进空调房里喝酒聊天，再懒洋洋地洗澡、看电影、最后上床睡觉。  
论见面次数并不频繁，能这样厮混的机会也不多，要说维持这段关系的秘决是什么，两人怕是都答不上来。唯一能感知的，即便相逢的再短暂，交合时也必定是干柴烈火，肉体是精神亦是。如此饱涨，甚至带点狂暴的喂养，再也不会有第二个人能够施予。

尹昉揉着黄景瑜洗完澡被吹得软烘烘的头发，气氛惬意得很，没有情欲作祟，只有温情在流淌，他埋进他的发丛里，仿若自语，“我想去旅行，一周也好，半个月也好——”  
“我陪你去。”黄景瑜翻身将他搂抱。  
“真的？”尹昉退开点看他，不掩惊讶之色。  
黄景瑜继续往他肩窝里蹭，“你想去哪里，去多久，随时奉陪。”  
“那明天就出发。”  
“好。”

这番对话尹昉并未当真，第二天黄景瑜追问时尹昉才意识到自己挖了个大坑。黄景瑜比他还有兴致，急匆匆地选地方，订机票订酒店，一场说走就走的旅行立马成形。

赶的深夜航班，出门时正值傍晚，夕阳将小区笼成灿金一片，尹昉挡着额头迈出楼道口，被身后的黄景瑜及时扣过一顶棒球帽。他一手拉着行李箱，肩上还挂了只大背包，与尹昉的轻装打扮相比，显得十分温柔又可靠了。

过来时为避嫌，将车子停在隔道的住宅楼附近，黄景瑜让尹昉先过去。尹昉却嘲他小题大作，太把自己当回事。黄景瑜不解地反驳几句，尹昉哼哼听着，胳膊一绕，牵起他的手，“我说了，没有什么难堪的。”  
黄景瑜被堵了嘴，怂得气势全失，被尹昉拉着往前走。  
如预料般，小区门口仍有蹲点，分不清是粉丝还是小道，一见他们就围上来，不多不少十来个人，刚好挡住前路。尹昉神态自若，对着装备最显眼的那位提问，“这是在录视频吗？”  
从刚才起就人声哄杂，尹昉这么一问迅速安静下来。  
“两位是什么关系？”对方冷然应对，相必有点小来头。

尹昉将牵着的手又攥紧了些，阻止黄景瑜欲将脱开的力道。他像对着镜头，又像对着虚无的焦点，只不轻不重，干脆清晰地答道，“他是我的爱人。”


End file.
